(1) Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to closure devices and divider panels, and more particularly, to a customizable closure system configurable to application-specific needs.
(2) Background
Disclosed herein is a multifunctional customizable closure system for rooms or areas within buildings or enclosed areas. Past room dividers and room closure devices are suitable for single purpose use only. For example, movable partition walls are not suitable as closure devices for other areas, such as showers or outdoor patio units exposed to the weather. Water resistant panels are heavy and too cumbersome to serve as stand-alone room dividers. As a result, home owners and building owners must purchase multiple divider panels, doors, and enclosure walls to configure building space as desired.
The present invention solves these problems by providing a multifunctional, customizable closure system and conversion kits capable of being configured as a stand-alone partition, a room divider, a bypass door assembly, a swing door, or a hanger panel.